protoss_legends_shinobi_world_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden
RAIDEN Name: '''Jack 'Raiden' Steele '''Age: '''30 '''Species: '''Cyborg Terran '''Rank: '''Assassin (Maverick), Mercenary '''Abilities: '''High Frequency Blade, Augmented Reality, Freerunning/Parkour, Enhanced Strength and reflexes. '''Family: '''All deceased '''BLADEWOLF '''Names: '''LQ-84i, Bladewolf, K-9000 '''Age: '''Active for 5 months '''Gender: '''Male AI '''Species: '''Fenrir mech '''Rank: '''Infiltration and Sabotage drone '''Abilities: '''Spring-Loaded High Frequency Blades, Adaptive AI, Weapon mode, Can be modified with any weapon. '''Family: '''Mass-produced Fenrir units Biography Raiden Raiden, known previously as Jack, or by his former nickname, Jack the Ripper, is a mercenary who worked under Maverick as an assassin at the age of 25. He recently became a cyborg as part of a program he reluctantly joined in order to make himself more efficiant in assassination and murder, which the program succeeded in doing. In his past, he was a child soldier, forced to fight and kill without mercy or honor, to which he gladly obeyed, and found great pleasure in doing so. Whether this was because he had been told killing was a game or not is unknown, but his joy of killing earned him the nickname 'Jack the Ripper'. He is trained in all sorts of ninja arts, and trained to be deadly in every possible area of combat, from stealth, to open conflicts. He takes great joy in slicing his enemies to bits, and does not once regret killing. Rumors say he even murdered his own family the same way in a psychotic breakdown, but nothing has confirmed nor denied it. Bladewolf The IF Prototype LQ-84i 'Fenrir', affectionately called 'Bladewolf', by Raiden, is a wolf-like mech that is capable of human speech, and shares much of the same likes and dislikes as Raiden, possibly because he had been reprogrammed by Maverick to be his partner. Bladewolf was originally a reconnaissance drone used to spy on and steal enemy intel, acting like an innocent dog in front of enemies in order to ward off suspicions, though it had been said by Bladewolf himself that he disliked playing the 'bitch' in front of enemies just to retrieve some intel, but he couldn't change that because of his AI constraints. When reprogrammed as Raiden's partner, Bladewolf showed his true colors, showing that he enjoyed killing and fighting and ripping enemies apart, much like Raiden himself. Because of this, the two became fast friends, and would often be seen together. Bladewolf is capable of adapting quickly to new situations, 'almost instantly', as stated by Raiden, and, when given a new weapon, will understand it's use quickly without any explanation by Raiden or whoever had installed the weapon. When bored, the two will sometimes fight to sharpen their skills, and learn new stratagies, sometimes to the point of one of them being gravely injured, prompting their contract to send them to get patched up. While this is an irritating habit, it is considered a good idea, as both Bladewolf and Raiden learn more effective means of killing. When the two need to steal enemy intel, Bladewolf will usually play the innocent dog, while Raiden plays the owner. Suitable, because Fenrirs were also created as robotic dog companions for people who cannot afford an actual dog, while some Fenrirs were built as military devices. Category:Villains